


Sword & Shield

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Loyalty, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Giotto thinks that Lampo is perfect to join his fight. It takes something tougher to convince his lazybones friend than a simple conversation.
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	Sword & Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Giotto & Lampou; "You're fighting in the front lines and that's final."

"You are the son of the strongest, wealthiest, savviest landlord in this country - I know he's taught you to fight, and you know you need to use it." 

As simple as that, Giotto's simple, serious expression seemed to say, and Lampo decided he was safe to ignore. "You sound like Father," he said, and smirked where he sprawled over three of Giotto's dining room chairs, "and _you_ know I don't listen to _him_ any more than I do you." 

* 

When next Giotto asked, he used the same words - _he's taught you to fight, and you know you need to use it_ \- and that was the only reason Lampo understood his meaning, as he stared aghast at his friend's calm face, the blood coating the side of it, and the unnatural angle of his arm. 

"This is a rotten trick," G told Giotto, helping him to stand even as he leaned on Giotto because of his own injuries, and then looked at Lampo. "But it's probably what you deserve." 

Giotto had always been difficult to say no to (he could have asked again easily, on a lazy day of lounging in the sun room at home, and maybe that time Lampo would have found it easier to push down horror and agree) - but Lampo had never before found it _impossible_. He helped them both to sit and went to call for a doctor, hands shaking all the while - and when next Giotto fought he was flanked by two comrades: sword and shield.


End file.
